Degrassi Junior High (Season 2)
The second season of Degrassi Junior High premiered on January 4, 1988 with another 13 episodes. It takes place after the students' return from spring break and continues some of the issues that the students were facing last term. Main Cast The following actors received star-billing: Grade 8 (Class of 1992) *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye, the rebellious school president, again struggling to 're-invent' herself and dealing with unrequited love and depression. *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown who is known for slacking off and teasing underclassmen, plays keyboard in the band Zit Remedy. *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled student with new glasses and struggling with poor grades, plays bass in the band Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student making first attempts at 'growing up' and finding love, plays guitar in the band Zit Remedy. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a worldly, popular girl with neglectful parents who struggles with being the target of a lecherous substitute teacher. *Amanda Cook as Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte, an athletic tomboy and feminist. *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell, a loud, goofy and boy crazy girl who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a somewhat timid girl with strong morals who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who is pregnant and faces being kicked out of school for being a 'bad example'. *'Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke', an opinionated, punk rock girl dealing with a 'bad reputation'. *Bill Parrot as Shane McKay, an irresponsible party-boy who impregnated his girlfriend and is struggling to learn from his mistakes. *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, a overly dramatic, boy-obsessed girl. *'Michael Carry as Simon Dexter', a cute new student, famous from starring in a local commercial. Grade 7 (Class of 1993) *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist who is suffering from epilepsy and learning tough lessons about 'censorship'. *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera, the school's vice president and yearbook editor, Caitlin's close friend, becomes the target of a lecherous substitute teacher. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl who is making awkward first attempts at 'fitting in' and finding love. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, a gossip with a rude attitude, struggling with a secret trouble home life living with an alcoholic mother. *Craig Driscoll as Rick Munro, a bad boy from an abusive home currently repeating grade seven. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward, sexually curious outcast who wants to fit in or at least be acknowledged by his sister. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a nerdy outcast who wants to fit in, Arthur's partner-in-crime. *'Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster', a geeky grade 6 advanced placement student, picked on by the other students. Adults *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, the strict English teacher, generally teaches grade 8. *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery, the history/geography teacher, generally teaches grade 7. *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell, the kind-hearted and caring school secretary. *Susin Nielson as Louella Hawkins, the hard working school janitor and custodian. *Marcus Bruce as Mr. Colby, the abusive substitute teacher who molests Lucy and Susie. Recurring Cast *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette, a shy girl afraid of public speaking and Alexa's close friend. (Grade 8) *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers, a violent bully who targets Joey. (Grade 8) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, an active, 'know-it-all' student, who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 8) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart, bookish student, Nancy's best friend. (Grade 8) *Kei Kei Hung as Wai Lee, an Asian student. (Grade 8) *'Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg', a Jewish girl in a wheelchair. (Grade 7) *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd. (Grade 7) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a quiet red-headed girl, active in many school activities. (Grade 7) *Joshua Whitehead as Max, a grade 6 advanced placement student struggling to fit in, Scooter's friend. (Grade 7) *B.L.T. Thomas (Dayo Ade) and Luke Matthews (Andy Chambers) appear as background students in several episodes. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Seasons Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Seasons